Hurle le Silence, Bat le Coeur
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Quel intérêt d'avoir des super-pouvoirs si ils ne pouvaient pas sauver leur ami, juste entendre sa vie s'échapper lentement ?


**Note :** j'ai passer plus de temps sur les fics Teen Wolf que sur la série en elle-même. J'écrirais du Sterek, bientôt. Pour l'instant je me contente de truc déprimant.

(Et j'avais oublié de remettre le dernier paragraphe, désolé !)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Hurle le Silence, Bat le C****œur**

Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'avoir des super-pouvoirs ? De pouvoir faire des choses que personne d'autre ne peux ? D'être_ spécial _?

Stiles et Scott jouaient tout le temps aux X-Men quand ils étaient enfants. En fait, ils passaient plus de temps à débattre de quel pouvoir ils voulaient hériter, lequel était le plus cool, et finissait invariablement par choisir le même et par se battre pour savoir qui l'aurait. A l'école ils s'imaginaient tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils pouvaient se téléporter (retourner chercher ce devoir qu'ils avaient oublié sur leur bureau), être invisible (aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les vestiaires des filles après les cours de sport) ou avoir des super sens, pour pouvoir tricher pendant les contrôles.

Étrangement, depuis que Scott avait été mordu et qu'ils avaient été transporté malgré eux dans un monde de monstre et de violence, ils n'avaient jamais plus pensé à cela. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de découvrir que les nouvelles habilités de Scott et les pouvoirs magiques naissant de Stiles pouvaient être source de ce genre d'amusement ou d'utilité stupide. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient servi qu'à échapper à la mort, à leur rappeler constamment le chaos qu'était devenu leur vie, à peser sur leur corps et leur âme.

Mais Scott n'avait jamais autant maudit ses sens qu'à cet instant.

En fait, tous les loup-garous assis inconfortablement dans ces sièges d'hôpital souhaitaient maintenant en être dépourvu.

Personne n'aime les hôpitaux, à plus forte raison quand ils sont assailli par les odeurs et les sons des tous ces gens se battant pour leur vie et pour celle des autres. Cela ne gênait pas Scott, avant. Il restait souvent dans un coin d'une salle d'attente pendant que sa mère travaillait et il n'avait pas, comme Stiles, le souvenir de la lente agonie d'un être chère pour parasiter l'endroit. Mais depuis sa transformation... ah, les hôpitaux étaient tellement plus difficile à supporter, surtout maintenant qu'ils y venaient régulièrement pour leurs amis et leur famille.

Et c'était pire que tout, ce soir.

Parce que l'hôpital bourdonnait d'activité autour d'eux et que tous les membres de la meute avaient les mains crispées et le front plissé de concentration pour ne se focaliser que sur un seul son, quelques salles plus loin, un son qui tressautait avec un rythme incertain et plus en plus erratique depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé.

Le faible (faible, faible, tellement faible) battement du cœur de Stiles.

Allison serrait les mains de Scott – il ne serrait pas les siennes, il les aurait broyé. Isaac était assis à côté de lui, serré contre l'autre garçon en quête de réconfort, les yeux humides fixés au sol. Il émettait un gémissement de détresse aiguë à chaque fois que le son faisait un accroc et se recroquevillait un peu plus contre son ami. Boyd et Erica étaient assis tourné l'un vers l'autre. Ils se touchaient à peine, juste assez pour que la présence de l'autre soit tangibles dans leur esprit, le regard dans le vide, le corps tendu à s'en briser. Lydia se tenait le dos droit et les jambes serrées, rigides dans sa posture comme dans son expression. Sa main droite froissait les pans de sa jupe. L'autre était abandonné sur l'épaule de Derek.

Derek qui avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et regardait sans les voir les défauts du linoleum sous ses pieds. Derek dont ils auraient pu entendre les dents crissé tant sa mâchoire était crispé, s'ils n'avaient pas été complètement absorbé par un autre son.

Des battements laborieux, trop rapides puis trop lents, bataillant pour continuer.

Certains d'entre eux portaient leur sang, celui de leur ami ou celui des deux omegas qu'ils avaient massacré sur leurs vêtements et sur leurs mains. L'odeur était omniprésente, plus forte que toutes les autres qui saturaient le bâtiment, et celle du sang de Stiles les surpassait toutes, les assaillait aussi cruellement qu'un battement de cœur qui ne voulait pas se stabiliser.

L'attente était insupportable. Elle était suspendu à ce son et elle s'y balançait lentement, prête à s'écraser au sol et à briser leur monde. Ils étaient impuissant. Complètement inutile et ils le savaient, ils le ressentaient dans chaque seconde, chaque battement. Le Sheriff était installé un peu à l'écart, le visage ravagé. Il tremblait de manière incontrôlable et ses sanglots étouffés les faisaient parfois perdre le fil des battements, les renvoyant à leurs erreurs et à la peur qui broyait leurs entrailles. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit, n'avaient rien à lui dire, et il n'avait pas demandé d'explication. Il s'en moquait pour l'instant, cela viendrait plus tard. Plus tard.

Mais qu'est-ce que « plus tard » leur apporterait ? Il semblait presque préférable que le temps s'arrête ou que l'attente dure éternellement. Que tout se fige pourvu que le son continue, pourvu que Stiles continue de vivre, pourvu que...

Le silence se fit entendre aussi clairement qu'un hurlement à leurs oreilles.

Les loups relevèrent tous la tête d'un même mouvement, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration bloqué en travers de leur gorge.

Le son s'était arrêté.

Il y avait les cris pressants des médecins et des infirmières et leur cœur battaient avec frénésie, il y avait le murmure du reste de l'hôpital.

Mais venant de la poitrine ouverte de Stiles, il n'y avait plus rien.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, se transformant en longues, agonisantes minutes où le silence résonnait dans leurs oreilles. Lydia et Allison avaient compris sans avoir à demander et elles étaient figées, comme le reste de la meute, au bord du gouffre. Et le silence les torturait, s'enfonçait profondément dans leur crâne, y semant des images et des « après », les horreurs du deuil et de l'absence, la peur.

C'était le silence, le néant à quelques salles de là et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour que ça change.

Silencieux.

Immobile.

_Silencieux._

Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt d'avoir des super-pouvoirs s'ils étaient incapables de protéger leurs amis ?

Scott n'avait jamais autant maudit ses sens qu'à cet instant.

.

.

.

Stiles ne comprendrait jamais vraiment pourquoi ses amis l'étreignirent tour à tour avec autant de force à son réveil, pourquoi ils posèrent brièvement une oreille sur sa poitrine. Derek se contenta de poser une main à son cou, le pouce appuyés là où son pouls battait furieusement. Les disputes à propos de Stiles prenant trop de risque et leur plan étant toujours trop bancals viendraient plus tard. En attendant les loups savourèrent les battements réguliers et vigoureux du cœur de l'adolescent, essayant de ne pas penser à combien de temps exactement ils s'étaient arrêtés. Se promettant que ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir.


End file.
